


Departure

by Staarchild (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Short Story, Vampires, it's open to interpretation which one it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Staarchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that if he angered her anymore she’d do what she did back in their hometown.</p><p>It looks like she would be fasting until he did.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>An old short story I wrote a while back.<br/>Vague hints towards violent acts and cannibalism/vampirism and a few swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around late 2013/early 2014, originally posted here https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3204336/1/Departure
> 
> It's ~~purposefully ambiguous~~
> 
> The story and characters are mine so no stealing OK (not that there is much to steal tbh)

Just this one time, right? Just this once, then they don’t need to worry for a long time. A quenched thirst for success ensues, surely?

Bullshit.

Nicholas probably knew it was all bullshit as it spewed out of his mouth. Leonora couldn’t wait to find out what part of her stupid brain told her to believe him. She’d have to get a lobotomy sometime. She should have seen it coming. If only he wasn’t so damn persuasive. They went in there all guns blazing, and before she knew it she was saying _arrivederci_ and running for the hills. God knows why Nicholas had followed her. He didn’t have a clue what he was doing. That’s how they ended up in this mess. At least Kathryn was still with them. She knew how to shut Nicholas up. She was his sister, after all. Leonora looked back, gazing down the huge hill to the humble town in its shadow. She’d probably never return. She blinked back a tear as she whooshed her long black hair around with her, making sure to whip Nicholas in the face as she did.

The back of the Land Rover was spacious but Leonora felt as if she was being choked by how thick the air was. Nicholas kept gazing awkwardly over at her, then to his sister in the front, then out of the window. That bastard. He always did jump into things he had no knowledge of. Now it had cost not just his own livelihood, but his sister’s. And Leonora’s. She couldn’t help but hate him for that.

“I’m sorry.”

It was hoarse, almost silent. But Leonora still heard it. She felt anger surge through her veins. He didn’t deserve to be apologetic. His incompetence had fucked everybody over. She whipped her head round to him, glaring with all of her might, stabbing into his conscience with those deep fiery orbs. He cowered away. He knew that if he angered her anymore she’d do what she did back in their hometown.

It looks like she would be fasting until he did.


End file.
